When I'm Alone
by Annie Cullen xx
Summary: Rosalie has a secret, not even Emmett knows about it. Before she was raped by Royce, she had just given birth to Royce's child. The Cullens move to Vancouver where Rosalie finds out her daughter is alive... and immortal.
1. Prologue

**Since I have major writer's block with _If We Ever Meet Again, _I decided to publish this story now. I know you want me to update _Heavy In Your Arms _& _Enough For Now_ but I also am struggling with ideas for those, but as soon as I come up with something it'll be written, promise!**

**Anyway, here's poll choice _When I'm Alone. _**

**Summary: Rosalie has a secret, not even Emmett knows about it. Before Rosalie was raped by Royce, she had just given birth to Royce's child. The Cullens move to Vancouver where Rosalie finds out her daughter is alive... and immortal. How will the Cullens reac****t to Rosalie's secret?**

**Sorry I kind of changed the part where she is raped by Royce.**

**If you want me to continue, please review. **

**NOT BETA EDITED!**

**...**

**...**

**Prologue**

"Congratulations Miss Hale, you have a baby girl." The Midwife announced as I heard my daughter's first cry.

"Let me see her." I breathed, reaching out to hold her. She nodded just as she was cleaning her up. As I leant back against the pillow, I realized how long I'd waited for this moment, nine long months of waiting and now I finally get to meet her. I looked up and saw the Midwife walking towards me with a bundle in her arms. I took her gently into my arms as I gazed into her sleeping face. "Hey baby." I whispered tearfully.

"Does she have a name?" My mother asked.

"Sophie." I whispered, "Her name is Sophie." I smiled.

"That's beautiful." My friend Vera gushed.

I frowned, "Do you know where Royce is? Does he know I've had Sophie?" I asked, of course my eyes never left Sophie's face.

"Your father went to get him." Mother smiled, stroking Sophie's cheek with her finger.

Just as she said that, the doors flew open as Royce ran in,"Rose?" He exclaimed. I smiled and looked up at him.

"This is Sophie." I whispered. He arms dropped to his side as he came to the bed, his eyes now on her. He was smiling, widely, unable to notice my new expression. "You smell of alcohol." I grimaced as I smelt it all over him. Why would he drink at a time like this?

"I had a few drinks after work Rose, nothing much, I promise." He kissed my cheek, but I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the smell. "She looks like you." He said, running his finger down her face.

"She has your nose though." I chuckled, softly touching her's with my finger. I looked at my fiancé and then down at my daughter. This is all I've ever dreamed of...

...

**(5 days later...)**

I heard Sophie screaming from her crib. I climbed out of bed and lifted her out, cradling her gently. "Mommy's here." I whispered to her, kissing her head. "You're safe, nothing can hurt you." Unfortunately, Royce hasn't been home much at all, in fact he has hardly seen Sophie since she was born.

"Rosalie?" I turned and saw my Mother standing at the door, I walked closer to her with Sophie now asleep in my arms. "You haven't been out of the house since Sophie was born, go show her off at the park, or maybe go see Vera, in fact she called by this morning to invite you over tonight." I looked at Sophie, "Me and your father can take care of her tonight, we'd love to spend some time with our granddaughter." She smiled.

"OK." I whispered, still sounding unsure and worried.

"It's okay to be worried, all new mothers usually are, but she's safe with us." She smiled and just before leaving the room she said, "Think about it."

I sat on the bed, and looked at Sophie, her eyes now wide open, "What do you think, should I go?" She whimpered a bit, and fell back asleep again. "I'll take that as a yes."

That evening, I did go to Vera's house. We talked about Sophie a lot and her son Henry, joking about how some day they could fall in love with each other and get married. But I left early, desperate to see Sophie as for some reason I felt sick with worry. On the way home, I heard men laughing and joking - they were drunk. As I got closer I recognised one of them to be Royce. I tried turning away, but he'd seen me. "Rose!" He shouted.

"Royce, are you coming home?" I asked as he pulled me over. "You haven't seen Sophie in-"

"My Rose!" He suddenly sang. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Hard to say with those clothes on." His friend slurred. Now I felt scared, but Royce wouldn't do that to me, would he?

"Mm." Royce murmured, suddenly agreeing with his friend and trying to rip my coat off. I pushed him away, "No." He gritted his teeth and managed to rip the coat off, and then he ripped off my dress...

...

It was cold, painfully cold. All I could think about was Sophie, my beautiful baby girl and how she will grow up without a mommy. With tears pricking in my eyes I decided to shut them, waiting to die. But I felt two lift me up, was I dead now?

"I'll help you." The man said, just before I felt the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life. It was burning. I wanted to scream but I was too weak. Was _this _death?

...

**(3 Days later)**

"... she's almost ready." I heard a blurred voice. The burning had eased, but my heart was racing. "Anytime now." I heard it again. But suddenly, as he had said that, my heart stopped, and I didn't feel myself... I felt different. My eyes opened slowly as I took in the light.

"Miss Hale?" I didn't answer. I sat up carefully, able to see the two men properly. One was blonde and the other had bronze hair... but they were both stunning. "Rosalie?" I looked at the blonde one quickly.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Carlisle, and this is Edward." I glanced at the bronze haired one. At that moment, I remembered what had happened. Royce was drunk... he raped me... and Sophie, was she OK?

"Your daughter is fine." Edward suddenly said. My head snapped into his direction.

"How did you-"

"Edward can read thoughts," Carlisle said. I stared at him with confusion, but shook my head.

"I have to see her." I muttered, standing up.

"You can't." He said.

"Why not?" I snapped, my hands turning into fists.

"Because when I found you, you were so close to death that I turned you immortal." He said, I tilted my head in confusion. "Vampire." I simply said.

"I can't... I can't see her again?" I whispered. He shook his head apologetically. "Why didn't- Why couldn't you of just left me to die then?" I shouted. "Sophie is my life, and without her I-" I bit my lip and looked down.

"I would never let anyone die." Carlisle said sternly.

"Even if it's what they wanted?" He nodded. "Please, I just want to see her..." I whispered, crying tearlessly.

Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded. They waited until it was night, then they took me out to my old home. I made my way to the front window, looking in but trying to keep out of sight. After waiting a few minutes, I saw my mother walk into the living room, Sophie asleep in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm going to miss her, so much." I said tearfully.

"We have to leave now, Carlisle." Edward said.

"Rosalie," I couldn't take my eyes off her. "Rosalie, we have to leave." Carlisle pulled me away, my eyes never left the window until it was out of sight...

* * *

**I know, it's only a prologue but the next chapter is set in present day (after Breaking Dawn) where the Cullens have just moved Vancouver. **

**So, review if I should continue. **

**x**


	2. Visions

**Wow, thanks for reviewing guys! I love this idea and I'm glad you want me to continue, sure, it's just six people but I don't care, I'll keep going for you! Sorry for the few mistakes I made in the last chapter. **

**Renesmee is physically 3, I know it's just been Breaking Dawn but oh well. And Jacob doesn't go to school, that's why hes not with the Cullens at school :)**

**Song inspiration: Better by Regina Spektor.**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter One**

I'd been lying next to Emmett for a long time now. He was just grinning to himself and kept saying how he'd rocked my world, he wasn't lying, he had. But I wasn't thinking about that, I had other things on my mind. Only recently I'd felt my life was emptier than normal. "Rosie?" I snapped out of my daydream and turned to Emmett, "Did I not please you this time around?" He asked.

"No, you did. I just have... other things on my mind right now." I sighed, putting my hands behind my head.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, rubbing my arm.

I shook my head, "Thanks but you wouldn't understand, it's... complicated." I chuckled softly. He nodded and stroked my hair, before kissing me passionately. I pulled away after a while, got out of bed and looked out of our new home in Vancouver. We moved here just after the confrontation with the Volturi, Carlisle thought it would be bestto get a fresh start although it was hard on Bella leaving Charlie behind, not so much on Renesmee as she used her 'daughterly charm' on Edward to convince him to allow Jacob to come with us.

Of course with moving to a new place always comes school.

I changed into the outfit I'd picked out for today: some dark blue jeans and a purple top, and went downstairs to find Alice and Bella talking between themselves. I quietly joined them, "Hey Rose..." Alice trailed off as she saw my expression, "You okay?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem distant, something bothering you?" I shook my head.

"No." I said. Only I knew it was a lie. Today was Sophie's birthday, and every year on this day I usually escape out of the house, using the excuse of going hunting, to mourn her. But today I couldn't. "Not at all." I faked a smile.

She smiled back, "Are you riding with me and Jasper to school, or with Emmett?" She asked.

"Emmett, but thanks for the offer." I smiled as I headed back upstairs. I went into our room, "Emmett?" He stuck his head out of the bathroom, "Come on, we're going to be late." I kissed his nose and went back downstairs to find Jasper with his arm around Alice. "What is it?"

"There's a vampire at our new school..." She looked confused. "She looks familiar but-" Now she was shaking her head.

"Is she alone?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

"Well she won't be able to do much harm if she's alone." Jasper then kissed Alice, "Lets go." They practically glided out of the house.

Bella and Edward were now stood with me, "Have you seen Nessie?" Edward asked, getting the keys to his Volvo out. I shook my head. "Renesmee?" He called.

"Here daddy." She appeared next to us, her hair dangling past her shoulders perfectly and her smile revealing small dimples. Bella lifted her up as Nessie wrapped her small arms around her. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"We'll meet you and Emmett there." Bella smiled. "Say bye to Aunt Rose." She whispered to Nessie.

"Bye Aunt Rosie!" She squealed, waving enthusiastically.

"Bye Nes." I whispered, just as I felt Emmett's arms around my waist.

"Ready to go?" He kissed my cheek.

"Yes." I said.

The school is close to our house, practivally around the corner. We parked next to Edward's Volvo and walked into the reception to give in our names to get our schedules. "I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is Emmett Cullen."

She nodded and handed them over and smiled at us both. I smiled back and walked away. We saw the others at the cars,

"Did Nessie settle into her nursery?"

"Yeah, perfectly." Bella smiled. "Come on, we're going to be late." She kissed Edward and she dragged him inside. Alice was about to follow when she suddenly spaced out, Jasper was at her side immediately. She was having a vision. She blinked and looked at Jasper, her expression confused again.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"The same girl from before." She didn't look up from the floor. "Why am I seeing her? I don't know her."

"She must mean something if you're seeing her in visions." Emmett said just as the bell rang.

School dragged on, the first few lessons were slow until it came to lunch. I met Emmett at the cafeteria entrance and we walked in to see the others sat at a far table. We sat with them, Bella sat closely to Edward as Alice and Jasper were talking in between themselves.

"So, the vision of this vampire, what do you think it means?" Emmett asked. "Do you recognise her at all?"

"No, but she looks very familiar."

Edward sat up, "Do we tell Carlisle?" No one answered. "He'll want to know."

"What if it's nothing?" I asked.

"If it's _nothing _then why would I see her in my visions Rose?" Alice snapped. I frowned and looked away. "Sorry this is just..." She trailed off. We all went quiet, I looked around the crowded cafeteria, it reminded me of Forks, there was even a table of kids who looked just Bella's old human friends. "That's her." Alice suddenly whispered. We followed her gaze to a table on the opposite end of the room. At the table was a blond girl, not older than fifteen or sixteen. Her eyes were gold which meant she drank animal blood.

"You sure that's her?" Jasper asked.

"Positive."

Emmett smiled, "She kind of looks like you Rose." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

She looked up at us, everyone looked away from her apart from me. "Rose, stop it." Emmett said sharply. I tried looking away, but I couldn't. As I stared at her, I realized Emmett was right, she did look like me in a way. "Rosalie." Emmett shook my shoulder but I ignored him. Her eyes met mine, I recognised them instantly, although they weren't the same colour_, he _was in there.

"No." I breathed. It couldn't be her.

"What is it?" Emmett asked. I stood up quickly, "Rosalie where are you going?"

"I need to get out, I'm sorry." I said, panic in my voice. I ran to Emmett's jeep, luckily the parking lot was fairly empty. I climbed in and slammed the door shut. It couldn't be her, it wasn't possible. I slammed my hands on the steering wheel. "No." I said through gritted teeth.

Was Sophie alive?

* * *

**I know what you're thinking: "Why is she reacting like that?" Well for starters A) Rosalie never wanted to be immortal, and remember in Eclipse she told Bella she was making the wrong choice, why would she want her daughter to have the same? And B) She had spent 77 years mourning, missing and assuming her daughter would be dead, and now she's 'alive'?**

**Oh, and when Rosalie says 'he', she's referring to Royce.**

**Lol yeah. Review?**


	3. Meeting Sophie

**OMG Bit of 'drama' in this chapter. **

**Guys, where are your reviews?**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't go back in there. No way could I face it, suppose I saw her, what would I do? I decided to stay in the jeep until school ended. But before I knew it, Emmett was climbing into the driver's seat - he looked mad, _very _mad. "What the hell was that about? You freak out over nothing and then you just ditch school, that's not like you Rosie." I wanted to say: _If only you knew... _

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know, you're just not acting yourself today, you know you can tell me anything." He cupped my face. I shook my head but didn't say anything. Without an argument Emmett turned to key in the ignotion and set off home. When we arrived I went straight inside, not speaking to anyone as I went up the stairs to my room. I went into my purse and got out a picture - the only picture I have of Sophie as a baby, taken a day before I 'died'. I knew that if I could, I would most certainly be crying now.

"Rosalie?" I turned and saw Esme. I tucked the picture back in. "Everything okay, dear?" She asked, her arm around me. I looked at her caring face, I had to tell her, I trusted Esme.

I sighed, "No, everything isn't okay."

She sat me down on the bed, "Do you want to talk about it?" I shut my eyes, and nodded. "Go ahead, I'm all ears." She smiled.

"Well... the others may have told you that I've not been acting myself today?" She nodded, "There's a reason for that. You see when I was human, on this day, I... I had my daughter," Esme's eyes lit up at the word.

"Oh Rosalie."

I smiled weakly, "She was beautiful, and she was my life and I only knew her for five days because on that fifth day I was turned, and I could never see her again. It broke my heart, the thought that I would never see her grow up, or that she would never know me killed me."

"I'm so sorry Rosalie."

"Every year on this day, I would get out of the house to be alone to mourn her." Esme hugged me. "There's something else," She let go quickly. "All through today Alice has been having visions of a girl, a blond girl. We saw her today." Esme knew who I meant immediately.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "She's immortal?" I nodded. She looked speechless. "What are you going to do? What about Emmett-"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Tell her who I am? I don't know. Tell Emmett he has a step-daughter? I don't know." I ran my hands through my hair in fustration.

"Give it time," She said. "Talk to her, get to know her a bit more and then when the time is right, tell her everything, the same with Emmett." I looked down, but she put her hand on mine. "I know you're scared."

"Thanks for this Esme."

"That's what a mother's for." She winked which made me laugh a little.

...

The next morning I decided that I was going to talk to her today. I had to get time alone from the others to find her. But first I had to patch things up with Emmett, as he drove us to school I faked a cough to get his attention, "I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday."

He glanced at me, "Yeah?"

I smiled and nodded, "I don't know why I freaked out, I-I just did." We pulled up outside of the school "Are we good?"

He kissed me, "Of course."

On the way into the school, I was looked at people's faces to see if I could find her. I just turned to look forward when I bumped into someone. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She straightened herself out, and I saw it was Sophie. My whole body was telling me to run, but I couldn't move. "I'm Sophie by the way, Sophie Hale."

"I'm Rosalie Ha- Cullen." I smiled. Emmett patted my shoulder and headed off to class.

"That your boyfriend?" She asked, I nodded. "He's hot... i-if you don't mind me saying."

"Not at all, there's nothing wrong with stating the truth." I chuckled. The bell suddenly went, "It was really good meeting you Sophie."

"You too Rosalie, see you later." She smiled before walking in the opposite direction to me.I was frozen in my place, I'd just spoken to my daughter.

"Rose?" I turned and saw Alice. "Come on, we have Math together." She dragged me to the class.

Later that day, I met Emmett at the cafeteria. We sat at our usual table where I looked at Sophie's table - she was alone again. I looked at Edward who was talking to Bella, he needed to know as well. _Edward?_

Luckily Bella was now talking to Alice, Emmett and Jasper. _Remember when I was turned, I had a daughter? Well you know that blond girl over there... _

His eyes widened immediately. "What is it Edward?" Bella asked, just as her laughter had died down.

"Nothing." He said.

I turned to Sophie's table again, she looked up and smiled. I smiled back, but she gestured for me to go sit with her. I looked at Emmett and the others, "I won't be a minute." I said to them as I stood up and went to her table.

"Hi." I smiled as I sat down.

"Thanks for coming over."

"Do you always sit alone?" I asked her, she nodded. "How come?"

"I'm not really a people person." She shurgged.

"Well you've got me now." I grinned.

She glanced over my shoulder. "Who's that with your boyfriend?"

"My family." She raised an eyebrow. "Uh... the blond boy is my twin Jasper, his girlfriend is the small pixie like girl, Alice. Bella, the brunette is Emmett's sister and Edward is her boyfriend." She nodded. "What about your family?"

"I live with my adoptive parents." She sighed, "My mom died when I was a baby."

"I'm so sorry. What about your father?" I asked, wondering if Royce had any contact with her at all.

"I never knew my father." I figured that.

"Oh. But if you don't mind me asking, how did your mother die?" I wanted to know what my other had told her.

"Animal attack." Lie. She'd been told lies.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated.

"Don't be." She now smiled. It was good to see her smile.

* * *

**Mother/Daughter fluff there. Yes, in my story Rosalie didn't kill Royce. ****You will not believe the idea I came up with for this! But I want your answers to this:**

**How should Rosalie tell Emmett about Sophie, and how will he react?**

**Revieeeeeeeeew? x**


	4. Family

**Story links are on my profile, but does anyone want to make a youtube trailer for this? Found a few perfect songs for this, but I'm not revealing them until the story progresses.**

**I've had a review saying that Edward and Bella are married, remember their cover stories are that none of them are married, so Edward and Bella are supposedly just dating as their story. And another thing - I take all your ideas on board, I think about them and try and fit them in somehow but sometimes they don't fit in, so please don't think I'm ignoring suggestions :)**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 4**

Esme was right, talking to her made me feel better. Although I was still terrified of telling her who I am and telling Emmett about her, how would I do it? Esme said to find the right time but _when _was the right time?

When we arrived home from school I smiled at Esme - she knew why. Suddenly I felt a tug on my shirt, it was Edward. I followed him until we were alone. "What are you going to do about Sophie?" He whispered.

"I don't know." I said, "I spoke to Esme and she said give it time, and I should get to know her."

"And?"

"_And _when the time is right, I should tell Sophie and Emmett."

"If it helps, I read her thoughts and she considers you a good friend." I smiled as he walked away. Emmett put his hands around my waist suddenly.

"Rosie." He whispered seductively, kissing me. I smiled as I turned around, and kissed him back. "You must be tired from today, how about we relieve our stress by-" He kissed me again but I shook my head. "What's wrong? It isn't like you to-"

"I need to go hunting." I said quickly.

"I'll go with you."

"You've just hunted, I won't be gone long though," I cupped his face. "We can do whatever you want when I get home." I winked and kissed him, leaving the house in a flash. I ran as far as I could from the house before stopping, catching the scent of some deer. Venom flooded my mouth as I smelt the blood. I approached them, and crouch and waited for them. They got closer, and I pounced but they were scared off by something else.

"Aw crap." I heard someone mutter. I turned and saw Sophie. She looked up in shock.

"Rosalie... I... uh..." She bit her lip.

"It's okay, I know what you are," I reassured her. "I'm guessing you know about me?"

"I didn't want to say anything in case you weren't." She chuckled awkwardly, "I'm sorry for scaring your… dinner away, I'm not very good at hunting animals, humans were much easier." She sighed. She hunted humans? My own daughter hunted humans?

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, sitting next to her. We sat there in silence, but I decided to break it. "Can I ask... how were you turned?" I asked her.

"I was turned in 1949. I was returning from a friend's home when I was attacked by something, well, _bitten_. The pain was so much I just wanted to die, maybe see my mother but when I woke up I was faced with Mason and Annabelle, my now adoptive parents, who are also vampires." It hurt to hear that.

"Any siblings?"

She nodded, "Two, but they're only acting as that, they're mates. Leah and Thomas. How were you turned, i-if you don't mind?"

I shook my head, "I was turned in 1933, my adoptive father Carlisle found me in the streets…" I paused, picturing that awful night, and shaking my head.

"If you don't like talking about it-"

"No, it's fine… I was raped before I was turned, it was my fiancé that did it, he was drunk with his friends and thought he would look good." I sighed.

"I'm so sorry." She patted my back.

"Tell me about your mom then, did you know anything about her?" She shrugged. "Nothing? Not even pictures?"

"All I know about her is that she was the most beautiful woman ever, my grandmother was so broken up by her death, I was only a few days old when it happened."

"Why didn't you stay with your father?" I wondered why they had kept her away from Royce, had my father known it was him?

"I never knew him, ever. No one in the house ever spoke of him, though I heard my mother's friend Vera mention his name once, Royce or something." It was like a bullet when I heard his name.

"Vera?" I suddenly said.

"Yeah, she had a son called Henry, he always liked me, but we were always nothing more than just good friends." She smiled. I guess that time Vera and I fantasised that they would fall in love was wasted. "So, your family, I'm guessing what you told me before isn't true?"

I smiled, "You're right. Emmett is really my husband; Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice are also married. Edward and Bella have a daughter named Renesmee, who is half vampire."

"Cool." She grinned.

"Also Alice and Edward have abilities, Alice can see the future and Edward reads minds."

"I can compel people; make them forget things and stuff. Not very interesting mind but it gets me through the day." She sighed.

"It isn't boring, that's pretty cool." She perked up, smiling at me.

"You should meet my family," She began, "You, Annabelle and Leah will get along easy, that is if you can get Leah away from Thomas."

"I'd love to meet them, and so would mine."

"Great, so I'll be at your place for eight?"

"Sounds good." I smiled as I stood up. "I'll see you then." She smiled back at me. We ran opposite ways.

...

I arrived home after finally hunting. I told everyone about Sophie's visit, they only though the reason they were visiting was because they were also vampires. Alice was overjoyed, using it as an excuse to dress Renesmee, Bella and herself up. Carlisle was his usual self, interested in their diet and such.

"Do they have to come? You hardly know her." Emmett groaned as I was going through my closet. He was lying on our bed, his hands behind his head.

"Yes they do," I told him.

"But _why_?" He whined like a child. "Can't I stay up here and... watch TV?"

I spun around and jumped on him. "Because if you don't come downstairs, you won't get sex for a month." His bottom lip quivered. "That's what I thought." I kissed him passionately before getting up again to change. It wasn't long before we heard a car pull up outside.

"What car have they got?" Jasper asked curiously, sat on the couch. Of course it would be the boys who were bothered about the car.

"Looks like an Aston, at least they have good car taste." Edward spied out of the window.

There was a sudden knock at the door, Esme and Carlisle answered it hand in hand. The first people to walk in were a man and woman, "Hello, I'm Mason and this is my wife Annabelle." The brunette smiled at us.

"Hello!" Alice greeted.

The second to walk in was another couple, I assumed they were Leah and Thomas. And finally Sophie walked in, Edward and Alice's eyes widened for a split second. _Behave, she doesn't know yet. _I thought to Edward, he nodded to show he'd heard me.

"You have a lovely home." Annabelle commented.

Esme appeared, "Thank you," She smiled.

"And whose this little sweetie?" Annabelle asked, we all looked at Renesmee hiding behind Bella's leg.

"This is Renesmee," Bella smiled proudly, trying to get her daughter to come out from hiding. She finally did, allowing Bella to lift her up. She touched Bella's cheek. "No she won't harm you, her name is Annabelle, she's our friend." Renesmee's worried expression soon changed, turning into a smile. Nessie had always taken Bella's word on anything.

"Hey there." Annabelle smiled. Renesmee looked at Bella, who nodded to let her touch Annabelle's cheek. "Wow."

"What did she show you?"

"She showed me when you moved here I think, and your old home. She's got an amazing gift."

"Do you have any gifts?" Carlisle asked.

Mason smiled, "I have the ability to manipulate thoughts." Carlisle now looked interested... or fascinated. Looking at Esme and Carlisle and then at Annabelle and Mason, it was like looking in a mirror, they were so much alike.

"I can do this," We looked at Leah. After a second of silence Alice suddenly groaned, holding her head and falling to her knees.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, kneeling at her side.

"Leah, I said not here." Annabelle muttered to her. Leah rolled her eyes.

"What was that?" Alice asked, carefully standing up with Jasper's help.

"She can manipulate pain on others." Mason explained.

"Just like Jane." Carlisle whispered.

I looked at Sophie, who bit her lip and was at my side in an instant. Edward's eyes were on us, _Should I tell her? _He shook his head slowly so Bella wouldn't notice. "Hey." I smiled.

"What do you think? And be brutal." She laughed.

"They seem nice, Leah and Thomas aren't very social but other than that your family seem nice." She nodded in agreement.

"Your family are amazing. Alice scares me a little, she's too high maintenance," I laughed and nodded. "Renesmee's really cute as well." We watched as Esme and Annabelle began talking, along with Carlisle and Mason.

...

They left a few hours later. Annabelle left with a few catalogues Esme had given her, along with recommending some good ways to get Leah and Thomas to be more sociable (some of the techniques were used on Emmett and I at one point). Carlisle and Mason got well acquainted also.

That evening I was lying in bed with Emmett. I was thinking up ways I could tell Emmett about Sophie, however in my head all of them ended with an argument. I didn't want us to fight over this. "Rosie, what's up?" He asked. I shook my head, filling the room with an awkward silence. "Sophie doesn't seem half bad." He said, making me look at him. "What?"

"Half bad?"

"What is it with you and her? I mean you seem so attached to her, I mean no offence Rose but it's kinda' creepy." He said.

I suddenly snapped, "Yeah? Well you would be if you just found out that your-" I stopped mid sentence, realising what a big mistake I'd made.

"Found you your what?" He asked.

I sighed, "Emmett, I have to tell you something..."

* * *

**:O Will she tell him? IS ROSALIE'S SECRET OUT?**

**Anyway lol.. review?**


End file.
